parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic She Played Aunt Breu in Dragon Wars She Played the Unicorn in The Last Unicorn (Nuclearzeon Style) She Played Marina in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) She Played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) and The Rescuers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She Played an Extra with Kimiko and Skunk in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is a guest star She Played Princess Jasmine in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Discord, and Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess She Played Feather Duster in Beauty and The Dragon Trilogy She is a feather duster She Played Anna in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a princess of Arendelle She Played Bo Peep in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is Woody's girlfriend She Played Snow White in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a princess She Played Jewel in Rio (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Rio 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a parrot She Played Jessie in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Cowgirl She Played Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Queen and Sentor She Played Princess Tiana (Frog) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is a frog She Played Audrey in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She Played Kimiko Tohomiko in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire She Played Ariel in The Little Equestria Girl (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a mermaid She Played Aphrodite in Kimikules She is a goddess of love She Played Adult Miriam in The Xiaolin of Egypt She Played Frankie Stein in Xiaolin High She is the daughter of Frankenstein Monster She Played Adult Odette in The Ghoul Princess (as a human), and The Equestria Girl Princess (as a pony) She Played Kiki in Twilight's Delivery Service She Played Penny in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) version 2 She Played Tommy DeVito in Jersey Ponies She Played Sandy Cheeks in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) She is a squirrel She Played Hercules in Twicules She is a wonder boy She Played Peter Pan in Twilight Pan & Twilight Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a flying boy She Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Equestria Girl Detective She is a mouse She Played Quasimodo in The Equestria Girl of Notre Dame She is the hunchback She Played Pocahontas in Twihontas & Twihontas 2: Journey to a New World She Played Mulan in Twilan She Played Aladdin in Twiladdin, Twiladdin 2: The Return of Sunset Shimmer & Twiladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is the street-rat Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Purple Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana